falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Chamber of Deputies (Falleentium)
}} Federal Liberal Party (195) * }} Falleen People's Party (130) Supported by (0): Opposition (247): * }} United Koalition of Imperialist Parties (247) Other Opposition Parties (728): * }} Falleen Nationalist Party (169) * }} Progressive Labour Party (130) * }} Falleen Fascist Party (117) * }} Veld National Party (78) * Conservative Guardians (65) * Alternative Party (52) * National-Socialist Workers' Party (52) * Falleen United Front (52) |voting_system1 = Mixed-member proportional representation |last_election1 = 12th November 548AER |meeting_place = Imperial Parliament Building, Corrintrin }} The Chamber of Deputies is the lower house of the Parliament of Falleentium, which, like the upper house, meets in the Parliament Building in Corrintrin. It is an elected body of 1300 Deputies or Delegates. Deputies are elected by a system of proportional representation and hold their seats until Parliament is dissolved. Role and Structure The Chamber is the only body of the legislature of Falleentium from which government can be formed. The Chancellor (Head of Government) is appointed by the Emperor (Head of State) based on the results of the elections, though the Emperor can ignore the results completely and select any Party Leader to become Chancellor, should they accept. Typically, if no party can gain a majority, a coalition if formed which can effectively run a government. The head of the Chamber if elected by the house itself and holds the office of President of the Chamber of Deputies. The Government and it's supporting parties are called His/Her Imperial Majesty's Government and the largest opposition coalition or party is called His/Her Imperial Majesty's Loyal Opposition while other independent parties are called Other Opposition. The House has 1300 members, which are elected by a system of Mixed Method Representation, with some MPs being elected to represent specific Constituencies and some being elected based on the overall number of votes received by the party. The Parliament sits for a four-year term. When compared to the upper house, it has significantly more power as it can No Confidence Vote in the government, or even block a Supply and Demand bill, effectively rendering the business of government impossible and forcing new elections. Latest election Falleen federal election, 542AER |- |- style="background-color:#C9C9C9" !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center rowspan="2" colspan="2" |Parties !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center colspan="4" |Results |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Seats !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Democratic Movement |align = right | 195 |align = right | 15 |align = right | 22,713,600 |align = right | 15 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align=left | Falleen People's Party |align = right | 169 |align = right | 13 |align = right | 19,685,120 |align = right | 13 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Communist Party of Falleentium |align = right | 143 |align = right | 11 |align = right | 16,656,640 |align = right | 11 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | United Koalition of Imperialist Parties |align = right | 143 |align = right | 11 |align = right | 16,656,640 |align = right | 11 |- |bgcolor="#00BFFF"| |align = left | Federal Liberal Party |align = right | 182 |align = right | 14 |align = right | 13,628,160 |align = right | 14 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | New Labour Party |align = right | 117 |align = right | 9 |align = right | 13,628,160 |align = right | 9 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Falleen Nationalist Party |align = right | 91 |align = right | 7 |align = right | 10,599,680 |align = right | 7 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Falleen Fascist Party |align = right | 78 |align = right | 6 |align = right | 9,085,440 |align = right | 6 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Veld National Party |align = right | 78 |align = right | 6 |align = right | 9,085,440 |align = right | 6 |- |bgcolor="#40E0D0"| |align = left | Alliance of Progressive Conservatives |align = right | 52 |align = right | 4 |align = right | 6,056,960 |align = right | 4 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Darparian Party |align = right | 26 |align = right | 2 |align = right | 3,028,480 |align = right | 2 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Farmers Union |align = right | 13 |align = right | 1 |align = right | 1,514,240 |align = right | 1 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Delnour National Party |align = right | 13 |align = right | 1 |align = right | 1,514,240 |align = right | 1 |- |align=left colspan=2 | Total !align = right | 1300 !align = right | 100 !align = right | 151,424,000 !align = right | 100 |- Category:List of Falleentium's Governments Category:List of Falleentium's Oppositions Category:The Imperial Constitution